The present invention relates to a multichannel connection and to a method for transmitting pyrotechnic orders.
The invention relates to the field of pyrotechnics and particularly to a multichannel connection making it possible to distribute and receive pyrotechnic orders by means of a detonating cord, particularly in a logic containing a number of pyrotechnic chains.
At present in a multifunction pyrotechnic chain a plurality of connections are used, which can be of numerous different types depending on the functions which they have to fulfil. They can be in the form of straignt couplings, couplings with two channels, couplings with three channels arranged in the form of a Y or in star-like manner or four-channel couplings. As a result of these couplings the pyrotechnic order can only be multiplied by two or three. In addition they are prejudicial to the reliability of the system due to the number of interfaces involved.
Moreover, in a pyrotechnic logic of the type used in aircraft, missiles and/or rocket launchers numerous pyrotechnic functions are carried out on the basis of several starting signals. The latter are given by means of arming boxes having electrical actuators and detonators. The former consume electrical power often causing a storage problem on board rockets or missiles, whilst the latter contain a primary explosive which is dangerous to use. In addition, the box assembly has a not inconsiderable weight.